


Wine & Candles make the best bedtime

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adult!AkaKuro, Candles, FRIGGIN FLUFF, Fluff, Gift for Nifawiwa, M/M, Nifawiwa-senpai, Oneshot, Thank you Nifawiwa!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some tooth-rotting fluff between our favorite pairing. For Nifawiwa, the best senpai that the inexperienced could have ever asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nifawiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifawiwa/gifts).



Seijuurou and Tetsuya are curled comfortably around each other. Unlike Tetsuya, who's large eyes are closed, Seijuurou takes the chance to admire the bluenette. His light blue hair is scattered across his forehead, round cheeks dusted with pink, an aftereffect from the alcoholic beverage that the two of them had just enjoyed together. Tetsuya's plump, pink lips are parted ever so slightly, long eyelashes closed over those lazuline eyes that normally would shine with warmth for the redhead. His skin is alight with the flickering fire from a candle that sits on the side of the bed, the only source lighting Seijuurou's bedroom.

Seijuurou parts his lips and lets his breath fan over Tetsuya's sleeping face, stirring his hair and eyelashes, and the slight twitch that Tetsuya's hand makes over his own reveals that he's not yet unconscious.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou murmurs, and his boyfriend nuzzles deeper into the pillow they're sharing, humming a little in response. His eyelids are halfway raised, blue orbs staring into his own. There are no words exchanged at that particular moment, and their eyes were all that were needed to convey the passionate, undying love that they held for each other, a love that had bonded them ever since their second year of high school four years ago.

Their hands naturally entwined as if they were two pieces to the same puzzle, Tetsuya's thumb traces over Seijuurou's fingers, feeling the crevices of his boyfriend's palm and dragging his nails softly over the rough layer of skin that had been born naturally from their years of playing basketball together. Seijuurou's fingers twitch, as the movement is unbearably ticklish, but he holds as still as he can, not wanting to break the moment.

The scarlet-eyed adult leans in to press their foreheads together, and Tetsuya gladly returns the gesture, and he even giggles a bit as Seijuurou peppers the edges of his lips with kisses, breath just barely ghosting over his rose-tinted cheeks. Tetsuya turns his head slightly the next time Seijuurou leans in, and though their lips are barely touching, the soft, chaste kisses are enough to leave the both of them exhilarated.

"It tickles, Seijuurou," Tetsuya murmurs, a giggle still in the back of his throat. Seijuurou backs away both unwillingly and teasingly, and Seijuurou is yet again taken aback by just _how perfect they are together._

They're surrounded once again by a beautifully comfortable silence, and Tetsuya rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling that's flickering on and off from the light of the candle.

"Ne, Seijuurou-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Remember —" He pauses for a fraction of a second. "Remember when we first met? What was it — eight years ago? Aomine-kun and I bumped into you, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun, and it especially surprised me when you asked to speak with me alone."

Seijuurou hums at the sudden nostalgia. "Perhaps the moment I fell for you was the very moment we met."

Tetsuya flicks the redhead's nose. "I doubt it. You weren't — aren't like that."

"And then, just when you were able to surpass my expectations, I'm not sure if it amused me more or less than it disappointed me when you broke your nose during the first five seconds of your first game."

Tetsuya playfully slaps Seijuurou's chest. "I didn't necessarily _break_ my nose, it just started bleeding when I fell." Seijuurou chortles at that.

Together, they fall once again into a contented silence, broken once again by the bluenette.

Tetsuya ducks down, touching his forehead to Seijuurou's shoulder, surprising him with the pleasantly welcome gesture. "I'm really glad that happened, Seijuurou. I don't know where I would be without you."

"That's right. You wouldn't have fared without your precious lover around to take care of things for you," Seijuurou teases sleepily, and he doesn't have the strength to respond to Tetsuya's hand gently thudding against his chest again. He begins to feel his eyes slipping closed, heavy from exhaustion. He hums tunelessly, softly as Tetsuya shuffles even closer until they're pressed flush against each other, embraced in the warmth of even breaths and skin beneath layers.

Tetsuya's voice begins to fade, and the last thing he hears before falling asleep is —

_"You're the best senpai I could have ever asked for."_

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

_For Nifawiwa_

_The best senpai I could have ever asked for_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I don't know if I should change the wine to something else becuase I don't know much about that kind of stuff. Help?
> 
> HELLO EVERYONE AND NIFAWIWA!!! I made this fluffy, fluffy fic for Nifawiwa because she's such a great writer and teacher and a role model that I can look up to. The moment I joined ao3, Nifa was immediately my favorite AkaKuro author here. Her works are splendidly done, and whether it be fluff, angst or just pure comedy, I always think, "yeah, that's how the characters would have reacted." So I was pleasantly surprised when she responded to one of my suuuuper long comments saying that she's taken an interest in me, and this led to that and I really, really, really wanted to do something for her after all the things she's done for me; she's introduced me to new ways of writing, guided me along my own works and blatantly told me what needed to be done. I wouldn't be here without her. Nifawiwa, if you're reading this, thank you so much! Thank you for being there for me, thank you for being the writer that I strive to be. 
> 
> I eagerly await your response!~~


End file.
